


Plan P.O.S.T.

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, funny stuff, with a bit of accidental angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a Perfectly Ordinary Spiky Tree, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan P.O.S.T.

The plan had been perfect of course it had, weren't they always? But alas even the most perfect of plans can go amiss on occasion.

Roxanne was being as uncooperative as always. What did he have to do to make this woman scream?

Of course, he'd find out soon enough, but it wouldn't be for a couple more years.

Megamind lined the shot up and stood just behind his latest invention. On a platform. That was flashing various colours. And had spikes on it. As if that wasn't enough, the mirrored outer rim of the platform was also spinning - for protection Megamind insisted.

The city's resident superhero appeared in the distance and as he drew ever closer, Megamind spoke up.

"Now Metro Manh, do not worry yourself with that perfectly ordinary spiky tree. Just walk straight past it that's it." Megamind pointed to the bored reporter behind him, "After all, it is Miss Ritchi that you-"

"Megamind," Metro Man began, now stopping next to the 'tree' - he had to give his opponent a fighting chance after all. "What dastardly evil plan have you concocted this time?"

The villain cackled at him and threw out an arm, "Oh ho ho, you'll soon see, Metro Manh." Megamind lifted his cape dramatically and used it as cover to activate his communicator. "Minion," he whispered excitedly, "code: deliver the P.O.S.T."

There was a rather large pause as Minion replied in hushed whispers that Megamind himself could only just hear. Lowering his cape an inch (or five to allow for his head), Megamind glanced up at Metro Man and then quickly resumed cover.

"What do you mean you it's not picking up? I told you I should have installed a bigger receiver!" He was quite frantic by this point. "But nooo, you wanted to keep it to a minimum. Make it obscure you said, don't break into anymore hi-tech facilities you said, why don't you-"

"Um, Sir." Minion interrupted, "Metro Man is right in front of you."

Megamind dropped his cape and yelped upon seeing that the hero was indeed right in front of him. A press of a button and the platform he was standing on launched him away. And right into his tree.

Ignoring the possible risks and the useless nature of this particular strategy, Megamind began to climb the artificial tree. Scrambling to the top he looked down eyes wide and called in for a rescue brainbot. Alas it was a slow day in the evil lair and the brainbots had only just finished charging and wouldn't be ready to head out for a few minutes.

Raising an eyebrow as Metro Man untied her, Roxanne commented, "Very dignified and terror inducing Megamind, I'm shaking in my patent leather shoes."

Failing to think of a smarter comeback, Megamind let out a strangled "Shut up!" and of course, that was the perfect time for the tree to activate.

The entire tree tipped back and then snapped forwards - an act that would surely have hit Metro Man had he been stood next to the tree as planned. Instead it flung Megamind high up into the air.

A wild high pitched scream faded off into the distance as Roxanne shook her head and smirked, "So dignified."

Metro Man simply sighed and flew off at super speed to catch the airborne alien.

"Didn't I tell you to make sure you deactivated your traps before you use them to escape?" he said once he had safely caught his rival and placed him on the ground.

Megamind huffed, "Spare me your condescending japes and just take me home."

Metro Man had to laugh as Megamind pouted, his arms crossed like a child.

"Not today little buddy," he chuckled, patting the smaller man on the head gently, "go back to your evil lair. Better luck next time."

Metro Man flew off, leaving a snarling Megamind as he mimicked the now departed hero, "'Better luck next time'- Who does he think he is?!? My fath-" he cut himself off abruptly and jabbed at his communicator.

"Min-yon! Bring the car!" he said curtly and ended the communication before Minion could reply back.

Some things were better left unsaid.


End file.
